Ma Tâche Personnelle
by cinnynese
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPDATE! CH1!/"Aku hanya mengikuti garis takdirku, Yesung-ah"/'See you tomorrow, freak'/Bagus. Lagi-lagi aku diinterupsi!/ Yesung Kyuhyun Yaoi fic/ KYUSUNG! RnR PLEASE!/
1. Teaser

**TEASER****! Ma Tâche Personnelle**

**.**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, other.**

**Genre: Romance,Yaoi, (I don't even know what genre to add)**

**Warning: PG, Typos, AU, BL, not interesting, and other disease.**

.

A/N: This story based on True Story.

.

* * *

.

Hidupku baik-baik saja sebelum seorang yeoja- ah, haruskah aku panggil dia dengan embel-embel 'seorang'? bahkan dia bukan berwujud orang lagi!- datang kekamarku dengan diam.

.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus berada di kamarku?"

.

'Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu? Setelah itu aku akan pergi selamanya'

.

"Seenaknya saja kau memberikan tugas padaku untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu yang belum tersampaikan! Dengan alasan kau belum menyampaikannya sebelum meninggal? Tidak mau! Lagipula Kenapa harus aku?!"

.

'Karena hanya kau yang dapat melihat wujudku. Tenang saja aku akan membimbingmu,'

.

"Kau pasti bercanda! kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun?!"

.

'Kau tahu, entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mencintaimu'

.

Hello, my name is Kim Jongwoon.

Sixth sense is my ability.

One day this 'Tiffany' come to my room.

And ask for help.

Now, i have my personal task which is 'Confess to handsome man named Cho Kyuhyun'.

Wish me luck.

.

**Halo, namaku Kim Jongwoon.**

**Indera Keenam adalah keahlianku.**

**Suatu hari, 'Tiffany' datang kekamarku.**

**dan dia meminta tolong.**

**Sekarang, aku mempunyai tugas pribadi, yaitu 'Menyatakan cinta pada namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun'**

**Doakan aku berhasil.**

.

* * *

A/N: Aku juga gak ngerti cerita macam apa ini, tapi yah semoga ada yang baca. Amin.

Apakah ada yang bertanya-tanya dengan tulisan 'True Story'? Yah, kalo kalian tau artinya pasti ngerti #plak

.

Aku masih ragu dengan ff ini, menurutku sih hapus aja kali yak... tapi aku 'tease' dulu karena aku gak tau selera cerita kalian kayak apa.

.

Terbesit dipikiranku ngucapin 'Jeongmal Gomawo' buat **KyusungFanfict. **Xi unn, LOVE YOU SO MUCH *teriak pake cetakan tumpeng* xDDD

.

Buat para rentenir ff ku yang lain harap bersabar. thankyousomuchiloveyoutoo :*

.

TBC or DELETE?

=_= pasti delete.


	2. Because of Tiffany Carringtonskye

Ma Tache Personnelle CH 1!

.

A/N: Biar kuluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Maksud dari 'True Story' itu bukan Yesung yang mengalaminya, tapi Cintya sendiri. Well, cerita ini tidak 100% true story, hanya beberapa scene saja. lebih lengkapnya, baca dulu :)

.

.

* * *

Dunia ini tidak adil untuk seseorang bernama Kim Jongwoon.

Kabar buruknya, itu adalah namaku.

Kenapa bagiku dunia tidak adil? karena banyak yang tidak mengerti apa yang aku lihat dan rasakan. Mereka hanya memandangku aneh dan bagi mereka aku adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang terdampar di planet berlabel 'BUMI'.

Aku tidak aneh ataupun autis- tentu saja- hanya saja ada yang sedikit berbeda dariku.

Semua orang menjuluki perbedaan itu sebagai '_Sixth Sense_'.

Ya, Aku mempunyai Indera Keenam dengan aura berwarna Ungu-Kebiruan. Anehnya, hal ini muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Tepatnya saat itu aku berumur 11 tahun dan pergi kesekolah seperti biasa. Sadar sudah terlambat, Aku berlari dari rumah karena sejujurnya jarak rumahku dan sekolah sangatlah dekat. Pukul tujuh tepat aku sampai sekolah dan mendapati suasana sangat sepi. Terang saja hari itu adalah hari Jumat dimana semua siswa diwajibkan melakukan kegiatan jalan pagi berkeliling kota. Aku mengumpat kecil dan segera meletakkan tasku di meja kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Untung saja kelasku saat ini berada di lantai satu kalau tidak aku hanya akan membuang waktu naik-turun tangga.

Lorong menuju pintu keluar sangatlah sepi dan juga gelap, mungkin karena cuaca sedang berkabut. Kudengar samar-samar diluar sudah ramai, membuatku sedikit lega karena setidaknya aku belum tertinggal. Kuputuskan berlari di lorong panjang itu untuk mempersingkat waktu, tapi sepertinya tindakan akhirku menengok kearah kelas paling ujung itu salah.

Karena aku melihat seorang wanita berseragam putih dengan rambutnya menutupi sebelah matanya duduk di bangku paling depan dikelas itu. Aku, yang awalnya berlari tiba-tiba mematung. Jantungku berdetak keras, tanganku bergetar, dan mataku memanas.

Hari itu, aku berakhir membisu dan terlihat tidak fokus oleh apapun.

AH! Screw that! Itu hanya potongan kecil mengenai bagaimana awalnya aku menyadari 'Perbedaan' ku ini.

Tapi, untunglah aku cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan hal tersebut. Tidak seperti saat pertama aku masih takut dengan 'sesuatu' yang bermunculan seenaknya itu.

Aku menatap ummaku datar, itu sepertinya sudah sebuah keharusan. Jika tidak, omelan akan bertambah menjadi 15 menit, ditambah penutupan.

"-Jongwoon! jangan diam saja! Kardus ini bukankah seharusnya ada di kamarmu? cepat bawa!" Aku tersentak dan segera mengangguk mengangkat kardus itu ke kamar baruku.

Kamar baru? kalian pasti tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Bukan hanya kamarku saja, tapi rumah kami juga baru. Ya, kami memutuskan untuk pindah kerumah ini. Rumah sederhana bertingkat dua dengan 4 kamar tidur.

BUK

Aku menatap lega kardus yang kini tergeletak dilantai itu, lalu memandang sekeliling. Kamar ini cukup luas, penerangannya tidak diragukan, dengan satu single bed yang masih terbungkus plastik dan juga furniture lengkap yang sudah diatur, kamar ini terlihat seperti kamar hotel. Yah, walau tidak mewah.

Aku berjalan ke arah jendela lalu menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangi pemandangan luar. "Ah, Bukankah ini malam yang indah?" gumamku tapi dalam hitungan detik kemudian aku mengerang sebal. Aku ingat besok aku masih harus bersekolah disekolah yang sama.

.

Hari ini adalah malam pertama aku tidur di kamar baru ku. Nyaman... tapi ada suasana aneh disini. Udara menjadi sangat dingin sampai ke ubun-ubun.

GRAKK GRAK

Tubuhku yang sedang berbaring reflek menegang mendengar suara di lemariku. Aku berusaha tenang dan perlahan menoleh kearah lemari geser berpintu tiga itu lalu berusaha memejamkan mata.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa pada akhirnya.

* * *

[No One POV]

Pagi. perubahan waktu yang paling dibenci Yesung, karena sudah pasti ia harus berangkat ke tempat terkutuk itu lagi.

"Jongwoon! Sarapan!" Panggil umma nya dari lantai bawah membuat Yesung buru-buru memasukkan buku-bukunya sembarangan kedalam tas.

Ia segera berkaca untuk merapikan rambut, tapi ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pantulan cermin.

Yeoja berkulit putih, rambut brunette keemasan, mata lebar berwarna Hijau kekuningan, menatap kosong kearahnya.

Yesung terpana dalam beberapa saat, ia terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok asing itu. Terlebih lagi sosok itu kelihantannya bukan orang Korea.

Ia berdeham sambil mengalihkan pandangan, "Kau harus segera pergi dari sini,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kepala Yesung menoleh kearah yeoja itu yang ternyata sudah tidak ada disana. Ia menghela nafas jengkel. Bukankah ini masih pagi? mengapa sudah ada yang membuat moodnya hancur?

"ARRGHH" erang Yesung dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia segera mengambil tas nya dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

* * *

'FREAK!'

Satu lagi yang membuat mood Yesung semakin buruk sekarang.

Rutinitas yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

Ia memandang coretan spidol merah di lokernya dengan bosan. Tidakkah mereka punya pekerjaan lain selain 'menghias' loker Yesung dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh? Seharusnya yang 'freak' disini siapa? Cih.

Yesung mengambil alkohol dalam lokernya dan menyemprotkan cairan itu pada coretan di lokernya, lalu mengelapnya dengan tisu. Yesung sudah lupa bagaimana bisa cairan alkohol itu ada di lokernya. Mungkin karena sudah sangat berguna.

Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, berharap hari ini berjalan lebih cepat.

Dan ya, doanya terkabul. Pada akhirnya pagi itu ia lalui dengan mulus. Para pem bully itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Kini Yesung sedang berada di kamarnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sambil membolak-balikkan pelajaran jepangnya dari Ichi sampai Rokku ia sempatkan melirik yeoja asing itu lagi. Ya, yeoja asing itu datang lagi ke kamarnya tiga hari berturut-turut. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, Yesung juga tidak tau.

**_Tiffany Carringtonskye._**

Nama itu entah masih membekas di pikiran Yesung. Mungkin karena baru pertama kali Yesung mendengar suara Tiffany, jadi ia masih sedikit kaget.

Saat pertama Tiffany mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya, Yesung baru menyadari bahwa sosok Tiffany yang asli adalah orang yang baik. Umurnya sama dengan Yesung , rambut nya panjang sebahu dan dia cantik. Tapi dengan luarnya yang terlihat baik, tidak menjamin hatinya kan? bisa saja ia ingin sesuatu yang membahayakan Yesung.

Yesung lalu mencuri pandang kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka, takut jika tiba-tiba orangtuanya masuk dan memergoki dirinya berbicara sendiri. Ia menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya keadaan sedang sepi.

"Bolehkah aku melihat apa yang kau baca?" Pertanyaan Tiffany menyentak kesadaran Yesung. Yesung buru-buru melihat kertas yang dipegangnya untuk membaca judulnya.

"Ini pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Kau tidak akan mengerti," ucap Yesung meyakinkan

Tiffany memandangnya melas, membuat Yesung rela jam belajarnya di ganggu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat!"

Yesung menimang-nimang, tapi akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah... ini," ucap Yesung sembari memberikan kertas itu.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa Tiffany tidak mungkin bisa menggenggam kertas itu, jadi Yesung hanya tertegun memandang kertas yang akhirnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kim Jongwoon!"

Yesung tersentak kaget mendengar suara ummanya, wajahnya reflek menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya dimana wanita itu menyaksikan Yesung berbicara sendiri.

"Um-umma..." Dengan terbata ia mencoba berpikir mencari sebuah alasan, tapi nihil, tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal jika Umma nya sudah melihatnya berbicara sendiri.

Umma nya berjalan mendekat, menatap Yesung tajam. "Dengan siapa kau berbicara?"

Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup dan menunduk. "Ah.. aku..."

"Kurasa aku harus membawamu ke Psikilog besok,"

DEG

Psikolog? Apa wanita itu mengira Yesung punya penyakit mental?

Yesung menatap ummanya horror, hanya berbicara dengan ummanya saja ia seakan mendapatkan kejutan berkali-kali.

Demi apapun, Dia baik-baik saja!

"Shireo! Umma... ayolah aku baik-baik saja!" rayu Yesung. Entahlah, kata 'Psikolog' terdengar menyeramkan di telinganya.

Mrs. Kim, umma Yesung, tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Yesung, sepertinya tidak tega melihat Yesung tadi.

Sepeninggalan Mrs. Kim, Yesung buru-buru menutup pintu dan menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu menatap Tiffany yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Ia berjalan kearah Tiffany lalu duduk disampingnya.

Yesung tidak ingin belama-lama dengan makhluk ini! Dia ingin hidup tenang dan damai disini, tentu saja tidak ingin berakhir di tangan Psikolog.

[Yesung POV]

"Tiff, kenapa kau terus menerus ada di kamarku?" Tanya ku sambil menatap matanya yang tidak ada cahaya disana. Kosong. Matanya sudah redup. Aku tahu itu. Seseorang yang sudah meninggal tidak mungkin memantulkan cahaya dimatanya.

"Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu? aku berjanji setelah itu aku akan pergi selamanya," Jawab Tiffany.

Aku menatapnya bingung, masih tidak menangkap maksud yeoja ini. "Minta tolong apa?"

Tiffany beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang bertiup membuat rambut brunette nya melambai-lambai. Tiff, andai kau masih hidup, pasti banyak yang terpesona oleh kecantikanmu.

"Aku... " Ia berbalik dan menatapku serius, seakan permohonannya ini sangat penting baginya. Mau tidak mau aku jadi ikut menatapnya, "Aku ingin... Menyatakan perasaanku pada Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Ap-apa?! Cho- " Aku menganga lebar, tidak dapat melanjutkan nama namja itu. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan yeoja ini.

Dalam beberapa saat, aku masih terdiam. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun kan banyak, tidak hanya namja di sekolahku itu. Mungkin saja bukan dia kan?

"Jika yang kau maksud Cho Kyuhyun yang ada di sekolahku-"

"Memang dia yang kumaksud,"

Oke, aku hampir saja pingsan mendengarnya.

Yeoja ini benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan malapetaka. ARGH! Jika aku turuti, bukankah dia yang akan merdeka? sedangkan aku? bisa-bisa mati ditangan Geng Kyuhyun.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau!" tolakku cepat. Aku lihat air mukanya berubah sedih, tapi aku memang tidak bisa! itu sama saja aku cari mati.

"Kumohon..."

Aku menatapnya tajam. Mengapa dia sangat egois? Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun? "Seenaknya saja kau memberikan tugas padaku untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu yang belum tersampaikan! Dengan alasan... kau belum sempat melakukannya sebelum meninggal? Tidak mau! Lagipula kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang dapat melihatku," What? Bukan hanya aku saja kan yang bisa melihat makhluk halus?

Aku menggeleng keras , membuat Tiffany mendesah, sepertinya dia diambang kegelisah sekarang. "Kalau begini terus, aku akan tinggal disini selamanya,"

Aku membelalakkan mata, tentu saja terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Bayangkan saja aku harus diikuti kesana-kemari seumur hidupku olehnya! Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Kau bercanda kan?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Tiffany menggeleng, membuatku mengusap wajahku kesal. "Kenapa diantara semua namja kau harus menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?! Hal ini jadi sangat sulit bagiku!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti garis takdirku, Yesung-ah,"

"Garis takdir bisa diubah, Tiff." Tiffany menggeleng tidak setuju padaku yang aku balas dengan helaan nafas.

Aku terdiam, memikirkan permohonan Tiffany. Seharusnya ini mudah saja, jika aku tak mengenal Kyuhyun. Tapi nyatanya kami saling mengenal dan buruknya, dia adalah orang dengan urutan pertama yang tidak ingin kutemui dimuka bumi ini. Lepas dari itu, aku juga tak ingin hidupku yang buruk ini bertambah buruk karena diikuti oleh Yeoja asing didepanku.

Tapi... jika akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membantu Tiffany, bukankah ada untungnya juga? Kyuhyun pasti juga mengenal Tiffany kan? Jadi pasti ia akan berterima kasih padaku karena membantu Tiffany (Itu jika ia peduli pada yeoja ini) dan tidak akan menggangguku lagi di sekolah!

Bingo!

AKu tersenyum pada Tiffany, membuat yeoja itu sedikit bingung. "Tiff... aku mau membantumu," ucapku.

Kulihat mata nya melebar dan ia langsung tersenyum senang.

"Be-benarkah?" Aku mengangguk mantap, walaupun masih ragu dengan keputusanku.

* * *

_Kim Jongwoon, kau pasti bisa_. Mantra ku sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya kembali.

Aku memandangi Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda ria, tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu temannya melihatku dan mulai menepuk lengan Kyuhyun, membuat namja yang ditepuk menatapku sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut.

Mataku menatapnya dengan menantang, membuatnya mendengus geli. "Tatapanmu mengintimidasiku weirdo, aku jadi sedikit takut." ucapnya diselingi tawa teman-temannya.

Aku menghiraukan komentarnya dan langsung berjalan kearahnya. "Aku ingin bicara, ini penting"

Dia tertawa kecil, "Setauku aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu. Dan aku tidak peduli itu penting atau tidak."

Sungguh, aku rasanya ingin memberinya satu kepalan.

"Memangnya aku sudi berbicara dengan namja sepertimu?! Aku melakukan ini karena terpaksa!" bentakku. Seketika lorong sekolah hening karena suaraku, bahkan Kyuhyun juga terkejut sepertinya.

"Berani-beraninya kau-" Salah satu teman Kyuhyun hampir menghajarku, tapi Kyuhyun menghentikannya dan menatapku angkuh.

"Baiklah aku mau mendengarmu. Cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Aku mendecih, tapi karena tatapan membunuh dari temannya tadi, aku memutuskan untuk segera mengatakannya.

"Tiff-"

Baru saja bersuara, Kyuhyun menginterupsi, "Waktu habis."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Oh ya, Bukankah seharusnya kau takut pada kami?"

Aku menghela nafas jengkel, sebenarnya namja ini mau tidak sih aku ajak bicara?

"Aku bilang aku terpaksa! Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku!"

"Apakah sangat penting?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Karena-"

"Aku tidak mau tau. Urusan kita selesai."

Aku menganga. Bukankah tadi dia bilang bersedia untuk mendengarku? Sungguh, dia memang selalu berhasil membuat emosiku memuncak setiap hari.

Kalau saja ada batu seberat 1 ton, aku dengan senang hati melemparkan padanya.

Kyuhyun dan geng nya berjalan melewatiku, meninggalkanku yang masih mematung dengan emosi yang tertahan.

Baiklah. Sekarang kau bisa acuh, tapi liat saja saat kau mengetahui apa yang ingin kubicarakan, Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

Aku dan Henry, sahabatku satu-satunya, berjalan menuju loker kami untuk meletakkan buku pelajaran. Mungkin aku sedang tidak beruntung, karena kami berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Diantara mereka banyak yang tertawa kecil saat melihatku, yang sebagian besar kuhiraukan.

"Kyu, mungkin saja ia tadi ingin memohon padamu untuk tidak menganggunya lagi. hahaha" ucap salah satu temannya yang sengaja dibesarkan, agar aku mendengar sindirannya.

Aku hanya menggigit bibirku bawahku kesal, berusaha untuk tidak membentak mereka.

"Kau tau, itu tidak akan terjadi untuk weirdo sepertinya!" Timpal Kyuhyun membuat teman-temannya kembali tertawa .

Henry menepuk pundakku seraya menenangkan, yang ternyata mempan untukku.

_Ah, sudahlah. Hari ini memang gagal, tapi masih ada kesempatan lain kan?_

Dari ekor mataku, mereka sudah jauh melewati kami, jadi aku dan Henry bisa dengan damai sampai di loker. Tapi keningku berkerut saat mendapati tulisan yang sangat kukenal di pintu loker.

'See you tomorrow, Freak!'

_Cih, terima kasih atas 'kebaikanmu' Cho Kyuhyun._

Aku mendengus sebal dan mulai membersihkan coretan itu dengan cairan alkohol lagi.

"YAH! Apa Ahjussi bilang? tidak bisa menjemputku? Lalu aku pulang dengan apa?"

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok itu. Bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia di halte bus? Tidak biasanya dia disini sambil marah-marah pada ponselnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, bukan untuk menyapa tentunya, tapi menunggu bus. Aku memang terbiasa pulang dengan tranportasi ini.

"Hah, baiklah! tapi hanya kali ini saja! Kalau tidak aku akan memecat ahjussi! ya, ya, selamat tinggal." Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telepon nya lalu menoleh kearahku. Ia terkejut melihatku berada disebelahnya, tapi aku langsung memalingkan muka.

_Oh, ternyata dia harus naik bus... kasihan sekali dia, biasanya kan pakai mobil_. Dalam hati, aku tertawa senang. Sesaat aku sadar suasana menjadi canggung.

Kami saling diam. Itu sudah pasti.

Tapi aku jadi teringat pesan Tiffany! bukankah saat ini saat yang tepat? kami sedang sendiri dan tidak ada penganggu yang akan mencoba menghajarku atau sebagainya. Tepat sekali! Yesung, kau cerdas!

Kuubah posisi dudukku untuk menghadapnya, tapi dia seperti tidak menyadari gerak-gerikku dan hanya bergeming di tempatnya.

"Yeoja bernama Tiff-"

Bagus. Lagi-lagi aku diinterupsi. Kali ini busnya datang dan Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkanku dengan kata-kata yang masih menggantung. Tapi tidak masalah, kami satu bus, aku masih bisa memberitahunya di dalam.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson bus menyadarkanku membuatku kelabakkan untuk berlari masuk bus. Aku langsung mendesah kecewa begitu melihat bus ini full. Lebih banyak orang berdiri, tempat duduk sudah tidak ada celah lagi. Aku terpaksa mencari posisi berdiri yang nyaman agar sewaktu-waktu tidak jatuh.

Bus berjalan dengan tiba-tiba membuatku oleng dan menabrak tubuh membuka mata, Hidungku menyentuh langsung pada dada milik seseorang. Tangan orang itu mencengkram pundakku erat, seakan takut aku terjatuh.

Perlahan, ku dongakkan wajahku. Mataku melebar saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Cho..." Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku, mataku seakan sudah tertancap padanya. Ia juga menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, tapi itu cukup membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar dari perut ke tenggorokkanku.

Bus kembali terhenti, membuat ku reflek memeluk namja didepanku. Saat aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku melonggarkan pelukanku, tapi tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pinggangku (aku tidak sadar mengapa bisa) menahanku, membuat tubuhku kembali memeluknya.

Oke, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Rasanya aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih selama perjalanan pulang.

Dan, aku lupa apa yang harus kuberitahukan padanya.

_Great._

* * *

A/N: Annyeong~ Akhirnya aku bisa update! yeyeyey

Aku memilih update bergilir, jadi sabar neh? soalnya kulihat Banyak banget yang nunggu **Diaforetikes Pandora** sama **This Confusing Yet Beautiful Love. :\**

****Oke, aku lanjutin pembahasan tentang True story ya! jadi, ada scene yang benar-benar terjadi disini (Nama **Yesung** diubah menjadi **Author**), seperti:

1) scene dimana Yesung berumur 11 tahun dan datang terlambat.

2) Pindah rumah, dan lemari bersuara.

3) Yesung berkaca dan gak sengaja melihat pantulan Tiffany.

4) Malam dimana Yesung belajar bahasa Jepang dan umma nya tau kalo dia bicara sendiri. ucapan umma nya tentang psikolog benar-benar terjadi.

5) tokoh Tiffany bukanlah Tiffany salah satu member SNSD, tapi nama makhluk itu benar-benar Tiffany. Jadi no bashing ^^

.

Jangan kaget karena itu adalah masa lalu Cintya yang udah berusaha Cintya lupain tapi memutuskan berbagi lewat fanfic. kkk~

Oh ya, semoga readers (terutama **KyusungFanfict**) gak takut ya baca cerita ini karena maksud author sebenernya lebih menonjolkan romance nya.

Aku berpikir buat pendek aja ceritanya, jadi mungkin twoshot.

* * *

THANKS BUAT REVIEWERS AND SILENT READERS

ILOVEYOUSOMUCH :*

**RnR PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
